currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moroccan 1 santim coin
Morocco |value= 0.01 dirham |years= 1974–1987 ( 1394–1407) |mass= 0.7 g |diameter= 17 mm |thickness= 1.4 mm |composition= *aluminum (circulation) *gold (1974 commem.) |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= plain |obverse= , state title |reverse= *Value, Islamic and years (1974) * in , value, Islamic and Gregorian years (1987) }} The 1 santim coin (alternatively 1 centime) is a circulation piece of the Kingdom of Morocco that was issued in two main types, one introduced in 1974 and the other in 1987, both during the reign of (1929–1999; r. 1961–1999). In addition, a commemorative piece bearing the same designs as the first circulation coin was made in 1974. The pieces were distributed by the Bank of Morocco (now the Bank Al-Maghrib), the Moroccan central bank. While coins of the denomination have not been produced for several years, both types continue to circulate in Morocco, holding their legal tender face values of 0.01 dirhams. Coins 1974 circulation coin In 1960, Morocco established its dirham monetary system. However, no plans were initially made to introduce a subunit, so the former Moroccan franc was set at a value equal to of a dirham. In 1974, however, the Bank of Morocco replaced the franc with the santim, introducing a new series of currency consisting of pieces denominated at 1, 5, 10, 20, and 50 santims, and 1 dirham. The 1 santim coin of the series is composed of aluminum, and has a mass of 0.7 grams, a diameter of 17 millimeters, and a thickness of 1.4 millimeters. A .917 fine gold collector santim was also produced with the same measurements and designs, but a different mass. The coin has coin alignment and a plain edge, and is round in shape. Displayed in the center of the obverse is the – which consists of an supported by two that bears a in the foreground and the and in the background. Above the escutcheon in the arms is the heraldic , and below it is a bearing the text " " ( : In tanaṣṣarua Allah yansurukum; : "If you glorify God, he will glorify you"). Inscribed in a counterclockwise direction along the upper rim of the obverse, above the illustration of the arms, is the Arabic state title " " (al-Mamlakah al-Maghribiyah), translating to English as "Kingdom of Morocco". The "1" is engraved in the center of the coin's reverse, identifying a face value of 1 santim. It is flanked on both sides by a small design. Printed clockwise in Western Arabic numerals at the upper left rim of the piece is the date "1974", which is accompanied at the upper right rim by its equivalent "1394", which is written in the same clockwise direction. The value " " (santim wāḥidun; "one santim") is printed along the bottom periphery of the coin, the first word at the bottom right periphery and the second at the bottom left. Both the obverse and reverse rims are raised and embellished with a decorative border. The exact mintage of the first 1 santim coin is currently unknown. Krause's Standard Catalog of World Coins provides that 10,240,000 aluminum business strikes were produced, but does not include any information about the handful of proofs that were distributed in sets. Also, the same publication erroneously reports in some editions that 1,700,000 coins were made in 1975 (AH1395), but this has been removed in more recent issues. About 30 gold proofs were reputedly made in 1974. 1987 circulation coin In 1987, the Bank Al-Maghrib issued a redesigned series of circulation coinage, consisting of pieces denominated at 1, 5, 10, and 20 santims, and ½, 1, and 5 dirhams. Of these, the lower four denominations were minted in commemoration of the (FAO), a branch of the United Nations devoted to combating . Like the 1974 coin of the denomination, the later 1 santim piece is composed of aluminum, weighs approximately 0.7 grams, and measures 17 millimeters in diameter and 1.4 millimeters in thickness. It has coin alignment and a plain edge, and is round in shape. The obverse of the piece is identical in design to that of the 1974 piece, featuring the coat of arms of Morocco in the center and the Arabic state title " " (al-Mamlakah al-Maghribiyah) in a counterclockwise direction at the upper rim. Displayed at the top center of the reverse is an illustration of a in a , which represents . The Western Arabic numeral "1", which identifies the face value of the coin, is printed below the animal. Written in a clockwise direction at the left rim of the piece is the date "1987", accompanied at the opposite side of the reverse by the corresponding Islamic date "1407". The value " " (santim wāḥidun) appears at the bottom of the piece, commencing at the bottom right periphery and extending clockwise to the bottom left. Both rims of the piece are raised and decorated with a beaded border. The mintage of the 1987 santim is currently unknown, but according to the Standard Catalog of World Coins, most of the examples made were melted down. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista *Bank Al-Maghrib website * *WorthPoint – Morocco 1974 7 pc official proof set BRM Category:20th century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Coins of Morocco Category:Coins with Arabic inscriptions Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Islamic dates Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Moroccan dirham Category:Round coins